Optical metrology systems, such as reflectometers, often use refractive optics to focus the radiation onto the sample being measured. With the sample positioned in the focal plane of the optical metrology system, the metrology system can measure the desired parameters of the sample, including, but not limited to such things as the thickness and optical characteristics of the film or films on the sample, as well as critical dimensions (CD). Accordingly, prior to measuring a sample, optical metrology systems generally attempt to place the sample at the focal plane of the optical system. Imprecision in the focusing process contributes to a decrease in the precision and repeatability of the measurement results. Moreover, the focusing process can be time consuming thereby reducing throughput of the system. This is particularly true when a large number of locations on a sample are to be measured and a focal process is performed at each location. Accordingly, improvements are desired.